Just one Night
by iRawr4u
Summary: Things are getting hectic as the prophecy battle is approaching. And Sam and Cas think Dean just might have lost his mind when he decides they need just one night of fun before they kick the bucket.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters in any way.

Please excuse me if I completely botched their characters. This is my first fic with Supernatural...and I tried to keep them true to themselves. :/

"Dean, don't you think this is a little…sappy?" Sam only allowed himself a passing glance at his brother, his eyes to trapped by the flashing neon lights before him to really look away. It was almost enough to light up the sky, so bright you couldn't really see the stars even though they were far enough from any big city that the sky should have been full of them. From where they stood he could hear the laughter of people, their voices adding to the million other sounds that signified a carnival. It was amazing in a way. The world was falling apart; natural disasters, the apocalypse, and here were people just having fun as if it was any old day. It almost made him sad.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged "I guess it is, but who gives a crap really? I mean with the world the way it is…and all the shit we've been through so far I figured what the hell. Let's try and have one night of fun." He stood in the middle of them and he tried not to look at Sam who no doubt looked confused, or at Cas who was most likely wondering where they were and why. Dean just wanted them to have fun. Sammy had never been to a carnival or fair…at least not to have fun. They'd visited a few fairgrounds back in the day to follow leads but those places hadn't been really swinging at the times in which they'd gone and they never really stopped for fun. And he didn't even want to think about Cas. Being an angel of the Lord he doubted they had a Theme Park up in the clouds…even if Walt Disney decided to start up a new business.

"What is this place?" Cas tore that all too familiar intense gaze away from the flashing lights and Dean could feel it boring into him.

Sighing he turned his head and flashed Cas a smile. "Relax Cas, it's a carnival. You go in and play games…you know fun stuff."

Of course the confusion on Cas's face seemed to increase. His brows furrowed and his blue eyes flicked from Dean to the twirling Ferris wheel and back. "I don't understand. Now is not the time for…carnivals. We should be preparing, I don't have my po-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it before Cas. But just hear me out, kay?" He moved closer and hesitated a moment before extending his hand and placing it on the angel's shoulder. "I think we need this. Hell if we're all going to die…which we probably are. I think we should at least have one good memory before we kick the bucket."

"Yeah but Dean," Sam's voice indicated he'd stepped up behind his brother. "I agree with Cas. I think we need to concentrate right now…not play Wack-a-mole…" Dean felt a hint of annoyance coming on. Couldn't these two just shut up and appreciate what he was trying to do here? Yeah they had Lucifer hovering over their heads…but come on, when was the last time any one of them had done something that made them laugh? Frankly Dean was tired of trying to lighten the mood…trying to take things seriously and yet keep everyone from going insane from all the pressure and the darkness that seeped closer and closer .

Sighing he dropped the hand that still rested on Cas's shoulder and stuffed it into his pocket. Straightening his shoulders he took in a breath. "Look, I know were all tired trying to find a way out of all this without getting ourselves killed…and I'm tired. I just want one night off. I know we can't really spare it but I think we all need this. You guys just have to trust me alright." His eyes moved from Sam to Cas and back again, almost to the point of pleading them to agree with him on this point. Yeah the carnival had been a stupid idea but it was one that sounded like it might be the most fun. And it was something that would be new for all of them…something they could remember before they faced their deaths.

Sam didn't want to look at Dean and so his eyes moved to the ground, he couldn't say he fully understood his brother's reasoning for this whole deal. But he kind of felt that Dean was telling the truth. They did need it. Looking up he sighed, the breath exiting his lungs before he sucked it back in again, centering himself and his thoughts. Closing his eyes for a moment he realized he didn't have the energy to argue anymore. And with that he knew he couldn't say no. Slowly he nodded his head, a slight bob that ended with him opening his eyes and smiling just slightly, a bare tug at the corners of his lips. "Alright."

The relief Dean felt to hear Sam say that made him grin. "One down. What about you Cas?" He clapped his hands and eyed the angel expectantly and Cas shot him a look that made Dean wonder for a moment if maybe he'd sprouted another head he wasn't aware of.

Finally though both Winchesters could see Cas caving. His shoulders fell slightly and he let out a slow breath his blue eyes just showing the slightest bit of emotion. The kind of look a parent gave their wayward children when they decided to play along with something they found silly. "Alright…but we must get back to work right after. We still have a lot that needs to be done." And that was all Dean needed, grinning like he'd just won the lottery he put his arms on their backs and led them towards the front gates.

Was it wrong to say he was excited?

Or was it alright to admit that seeing Sam laughing as he played one of those water gun games made him feel like butterflies were doing a jig in his gut? He felt like he was experiencing a drunken high. Every sense was tripled and whenever he heard Sammy's laughter, a sound he could pick out of the surge of carnival sounds, his heart floated. Of course he himself wasn't really playing many games. He was to focused on watching them, and trailing behind Cas.

Every now and then he would pull the angel aside, a gentle hand on Cas's arm as he guided him towards a game and explained the rules and workings; showing the other how to play by occasionally guiding his arm or leaning in close. He'd never been one to let anyone but family or a girl get so close to him and he could tell Cas was a little confused since the behavior was going against all the rules about personal space he'd tried to drill into him. But Dean was alright with that. He liked the closeness…and although he'd never admit it to anyone under pain of torture he had spent that time memorizing Cas's smell, the way the flashing lights reflected in those intense blue eyes, and the feel of his muscles beneath his bulky clothing.

Lifting his head he glanced in Sam's direction, checking to make sure as always that his brother was alright. Sam had gotten his hands on a plastic bag and was cramming another stuffed animal into the sac. Dean was pretty sure Sam was cheating…since he kept choosing games that involved aim but he wasn't about to say anything. It good enough that Sam was smiling.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean turned his attention away from Sam and back to Cas, surprised to see that he was holding a small stuffed bear in his hands. "Hey you won something! Awesome." Before he could catch himself he was hugging Cas and the movement felt easy and comfortable but once realization hit he pulled away.

The bear Cas was holding had been pressed against his chest and he blinked, as though unsure of how to react before suddenly holding it out. "Take it Dean. A gift…for the fun." There was just the barest hint of a smile on Cas's face. And although Dean wasn't really into teddy bears or any stuffed animal for that matter he took it, his hands giving it a brief squeeze as though testing it's softness.

"Thanks Cas…" He said, his voice a soft whisper. He wasn't the type to cry much but he could feel the sting in his eyes as all the emotions of the night seemed to fill him. This had been a good idea. And if they did all end up dying…well at least they'd managed to have this night.

Sucking in a breath and hoping it didn't seem too obvious that he was getting all emotional like this was some sappy soap opera, he looked back at Cas. "Come on. There's still a lot of stuff you haven't tried yet. Like Cotton Candy, and the Ferris Wheel ." Walking forward he wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders in a why that he hoped seemed brotherly, before leading him in the direction of the nearest cotton candy cart. They night was still young, and for once Dean felt like maybe not all hope was in the shitter. If they could still have fun things can't be as bad as they seemed.


End file.
